Footzilla
Footzilla appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Footzilla is a foot-themed cyclops monster who gets fought by the Ninja Rangers in the episode "Sensei Switcheroo". Footzilla was summon by Marah and Kapri for their "extra credit" at school in Lothor's Lairship, after the Rangers (with the exception of Shane as both he and Sensei got there body's switch) had defeated all of the Kelzaks that Marah and Kapri had summoned, Footzilla was unleashed and he confronts the Power Rangers, the Rangers morphed and the Red Ranger (Sensei) took the battle with Footzilla himself, Footzilla was no match and was defeated by the combine team work of the Ninja Storm Rangers, he quickly retreated, he later returned in the Shopping District area with Marah and Kapri with a new power, being able to control gravity, he fought the Ninja Rangers again (only this time Dustin and Sensei got their body's switch) and managed to get the upper hand until the Thunder Rangers came in and join the battle, as well as the Green Samurai Ranger, unfortunately, Footzilla had manages to place his Anti Gravity Bunion Pads on all six Rangers, and he use his staff to make all of them go up in the air, he made the Red Ranger land hard into the ground and was mocking him until the Yellow Ranger distracted him with the Lion Hammer, after Shane Clarke uses his inner ninja to break free, he blasted the monster with his Hawk Blaster, but Footzilla wasn't finished yet, the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Thunderstorm Cannon and destroyed Footzilla. Footzilla grew large with the Scroll of Empowerment thanks to Marah and Kapri, and the Rangers summon the Thunderstorm Megazord to battle him, Footzilla then used the Anti Gravity Bunion Pads on the Megazord and used the Heel Crushing Gravity Control to lift the Thunderstorm Megazord off the ground, but it wasn't enough, Footzilla was finale destroyed by the Thunderstorm Megazords Lion Blaster. Footzilla was seen in an alternate dimension. Footzilla was among the monsters freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Footzilla is very comical and loves to toy around with his victims. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Footzilla can can teleport to any location * Hyper Speed: Footzilla can run at high speed. Arsenals * Staff: Footzilla is armed with a large staff for an aid in combat. ** Sonic Waves: Footzilla can also fire blue sonic waves from his staff. ** Anti Gravity Bunion Pads: Footzilla can stick gravity pads on his enemies. *** Heel Crushing Gravity Control: Who ever got stick with the Pad, Footzilla can use his staff to control gravity and make the victim go high in the sky and/or send them crashing down into the ground. **** '''Lighting Effected: '''While using this attack, Footzilla can conker blue lighting on the enemy he has caught. See Also * Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cyclopes Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Joel Tobeck Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe